Happiness Is Where The Heart Is
by Zabeeality
Summary: Sometimes we think we have it all planned out: our lives and our happy endings, but sometimes what we think we want isn't what we want at all, however what we least expect turns out to be exactly what we really want. Amber discovers new dreams in her heart, ones that she never imagined she would have.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: Hi, guys! Welcome to my story! I hope you like it. This chapter is just a quick introduction; a new chapter will be added every Saturday unless the story is complete.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray or any of its characters. Happy reading!**_

 **Chapter 1: New Ending, New Beginning**

The warm spring day heated Baltimore and excited nearly each person for the fact that summer was just around the corner. Each school student was making summer plans, all except Amber Von Tussle. The blonde beauty sat in the makeup room of The Corny Collins Show studio, sulking in self-pity as she stared at herself in the mirror in front of her. Beside the mirror on the table was a beautiful potted white orchid with a farewell card addressed to her. It was Amber's last day on The Corny Collins Show, for she would be graduating high school in just a week and was no longer eligible for being a part of the show. Most of everyone else had already left to go home, except for a few people from the crew that ran the show. They usually stayed later than everyone else to make arrangements and preparations for upcoming shows.

Amber sat still in her chair, lost in her own little world inside her head when she heard a voice. "Amber?" Startled, Amber jumped in her seat and looked into her mirror to see who was behind her. "Oh, hi, Corny."

"What are you still doing here? Thought you'd be happy to be out of here for the summer and to start your new life as a free woman," he said, half-humorously with a slight smile on his face. "I suppose I should be, shouldn't I?" Amber asked, looking down at her lap. "Amber? Are you all right?" Corny asked as he walked over to sit in the chair beside Amber. She slightly turned her gaze to him and gave him a questioning look with narrowed eyes. "Okay, look. I know we're not the best of friends," he started with an assuring voice, "but I'm all you've got right now if you need to talk about something." Amber was without a doubt bothered, but was also too proud to admit it. She just waved a hand in protest with a smile. "Oh, no," she laughed as she rose from her chair. "I'm just tired like every other day of rehearsal. I'm quite glad to be finished with the long, tiring days, to be honest," she stated matter-of-factly.

"You didn't have to stay on the show if you didn't want to."

"I never would have heard the end of it from Mother."

"Touché."

"Anyway, I'm off for new adventures and bigger, better things—possibly Broadway." A hint of arrogant certainty leaked from Amber's voice. Corny crossed his arms and slowly nodded his head, pretending to be excited for her. "Sorry to see that the show was holding you back from those bigger and better things—like Broadway," he teased. Amber wasn't his favorite person; it wasn't hard to see why, but he did somewhat care for her. After all, she was still a human being like any other person, she had hopes and dreams like everyone else. He wanted to see her succeed, but if he were honest with himself, he didn't see much hope in what little humbleness and morality she had. Brainwashed by her mother, no doubt. The Von Tussles were the types of people you feel sorry for half of the time due to who they were as people, but who also made you want to strangle them the other half for the same reason. "Aw, Corny. Of course the show wasn't holding me back, it just wasn't…big enough for me. It was good for the small things in show business, but now I'm ready for the real deal!"

"Well," Corny started as he stood up from his seat, "you will be missed and wished the best!" Of course, Corny only meant half of that statement; he certainly wouldn't miss her, nor could he think of anyone who would. With a smile, he turned and walked away, leaving Amber to just herself once more. The studio was dark; it was time to go home. Velma, Amber's mother, would be wondering where she was. With a dainty huff, Amber collected her things and made her way out the studio doors. On her way home, Amber thought to herself, and felt she was right. She was off to do more things that would be more beneficial for her than The Corny Collins Show was. She could practically hear New York calling her name. It was an exciting thing to imagine, but it wasn't reality yet. Amber still had to finish up the school year and just a few days after that would be her eighteenth birthday. Perhaps over the summer Amber would get to take her first trip up to New York City. She was sure her mother had plans for her; she could only wait and see what those plans were. Looking at the sky, Amber realized how low the sun was. Had she really stayed at the studio that long? With her orchid strapped securely in one arm and her purse clutched against her ribs with the other, she quickened her pace to get home. Hopefully, Velma would be in a good mood when Amber got there. Amber wasn't afraid of much, including her angry mother, but it definitely would save a bunch of fuss if Amber got home on time, which didn't seem like it was going to happen. _Oh, well,_ Amber thought. Sometimes you just have to face the music.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: Another short chapter...sorry! I promise that they will start getting longer. Thanks for coming back! Happy reading!**_

 **Chapter 2: Decisions**

Tiptoeing into the house, Amber shut the door behind her and quietly walked into the living room. There, she found her mother, sitting on the plump green couch. Upon catching something moving in the corner of her eye, Velma looked up to see Amber feet away with an apologetic look on her face. "Where have you been? You were supposed to be home an hour ago!"

"Mother, I'm practically an adult now; I shouldn't still be having my mother waiting up for me," Amber said, dismissing her mother's reprimand as she placed her orchid down by her feet and tossed her purse onto the nearest chair. Velma stood up and began shaking an index finger at Amber. "You will respect _my_ rules in _my_ house. Is that understood?" Amber huffed and rolled her eyes before responding. "Yes."

"Good. I wanted you home so badly because there is something I wanted to talk to you about." In just that moment, Velma's demeanor changed. She was suddenly pleasant and a smile splashed onto her face. Taking Amber's hand, she led her to the couch and they both sat down. "You will never guess who I met today." Amber shrugged, not yet impressed by her mother's practical giddiness. "Walt Myers."

"Who?"

"Walt Myers! He's a talent agent. I had a little chat with him and he said he would be in Baltimore for a couple of weeks, scouting the city out. This is your big opportunity." A smile graced itself onto Amber's face. This was it. It just had to be it; what she had been waiting for her whole life. Broadway didn't seem quite so far away any longer. "How can we find him? What should I do?" Amber was getting anxious, but Velma grew serious once more. "Now, Amber. This is where you will learn the tricks to becoming successful. He will actually be at the Corny Collins studio, searching there toward the end of his visit." Amber's face dropped. "Mother, I'm not a part of the show anymore. Remember?"

"But that doesn't mean you can't catch the eye of good Mr. Myers. What we will do, is dress you nicely, perhaps a little flirtatiously, and then you're going to get him alone. You'll make small chat, offer a favor for a favor, if you know what I mean." Amber waved her hands in front of her face to stop her mother from saying more. "Wait, wait, wait. You want me to seduce him?"

"Of course!"

"Mother! I can't just give myself up to a man I don't even know."

"But, Amber, It's the best way to get you to where you want to go. Men would kill to get to be with a girl like you. They would certainly do as little as give you publicity for it. There's nothing to it, if that's what you're worried about." Amber furrowed her eyebrows, clearly troubled by her mother's "business plan". "It's not dangerous? And what about later down the road when I find a husband? He's not gonna want used goods." Velma laughed at her daughter's statement as if it were the most innocent thing in the world. "Amber, it's 1963. These days, it's not 'used goods'; it's experience! Trust me when I say that I know what I'm talking about and honey, I know what I'm talking about." Amber let out another huff, but this time, it was one of consideration. "I guess you're right. And, you're _sure_ that this will work?"

"If it doesn't, I don't know what will. Now, your birthday is coming up and I plan on being able to make traveling plans for your new career path to celebrate so whatever you do, _don't_ mess it up." Amber nodded without another word, willing to do as her mother had advised her to do, but couldn't help the low feeling in her stomach that she couldn't shake, one that said this was all wrong. Amber stood, and turned to make her way into the kitchen. It had been a long day and she needed food in her body. "Remember, Amber," Velma called from the living room, "greens only!"

"Of course, Mother!" Amber called back, opening the refrigerator to pull out a head of lettuce. Rolling her eyes at her mother's dietary choices for her, she opened a drawer and pulled out a knife before driving the blade into the head, chopping it in half. "Bon appetit…"


End file.
